The present invention relates generally to the field of prosthetics and, more specifically, to controlling powered and non-powered operations of a prosthetic attached to an above-knee remaining lower limb of an amputee.
In recent years, major advancements have been made in the field of prosthetics. For instance, not only are prosthetics now commonly available for customized fit in connection with a wide range of amputations, but the prosthetics themselves can be customized for use as well. Therefore, fitting an amputee with a prosthetic includes not only customization for size, but also variations based on various other factors, particularly the types of activities in which the amputee will be utilizing the prosthetic device.
In connection with above-knee prosthetics, both swing and stance controls must be established. Certainly, swing controls have to accommodate for a greater range of motions, with the potential motions even varying in dependence on the age and activity level of the amputee. In this regard, fluid systems have been employed in the past, often due to their ability to establish relatively consistent motions. However, fluctuations in the speed of movement may be needed as well such that proper control of the fluid system is also needed.